New Found
by LegendKimchi
Summary: Ever since the Elgen were taken down, the Electroclan has been living the high life. But on a vacation, they find something that may plunge them back into the world of adventure they once knew.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I just read the Michael Vey series and TBH, the 7th book bothered me... they could have done so much more. Anyway, I decided to try and right something that takes place 7 years after the end of The Final Spark. The members of the Electroclan are all 23-25 years old and here is an idea I had. If you guys like it and want me to continue writing it, please like and review! Without further ado...**

My name is Michael Vey. You probably know all about me if you're here, so I'll cut the crap. I'm electric. No not _eccentric_ , or something like that… I am literally electric. It seems like a blessing but honest to goodness, the one good thing it's done is bring me together with my closest friends- the Electroclan.

Oh and there's some natives out in the Pacific who worship me.

But other than that, I've had a ton of trouble. After my dad, who was surprisingly alive, partitioned the treasure we got from the _Joule_ , the Electroclan never went to college. We worked for VEYETRIC-formerly Elgen Inc.-and were tutored by some off the top notch scientists who worked there. Plus my dad was the CEO, so that was a bonus. All of us - Taylor, Jack, Abigail, Mckenna, Ostin, Zeus, Tessa, Cassy, Ian, Grace, Quentin, Torstyn, Tara and Nichelle - kept in touch. We went all over the world for the intent of having fun, not trying to save the world. Which is exactly what we were doing now. All of us had decided to spend a week on the island of Maui in Hawaii. I pulled into a reserved parking in the Electroclan's own private airspace in California.

I jumped out the Maserati, vaulted over the hood and grabbed the passenger door before Taylor could move. She smirked through the window and grabbed her bags before getting out.

"Thank you, my personal valet." She pecked my cheek. I laughed and threw my arm around her slim waist, pulling her closer to me. Her bell-like laughter was music to my ears.

"Oooooo look! The lovebirds are finally here! What took you so long?" Jack pointed at us, wiggling his eyebrows. The rest of the Electroclan was here as well and they laughed at Jack's innuendo.

"When we told you guys to get a room, we didn't exactly mean the mansion of yours." Ian shot. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Ian, your house is nearly twice as big as ours." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but let's get on the plane. I'm ready to unwind!" I pushed. Everyone cheered with me and we began walking toward the private plane. Ostin came up to us, with Mckenna around his arm. I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Hey Ostin! How's Harvard treating you?" He sighed. "To be honest, I'm a little tired of it." I looked at McKenna, puzzled.

"He means it too easy for him." She laughed.

"Typical Ostin… majors in Law at Harvard and gets bored of it." Taylor muttered. As we got on the plane, a familiar face greeted me from the cockpit.

"Hey Scott! I didn't realize you were still flying." He grinned.

"I'm not, but I decided I had it in me to take the Electroclan on one last flight." I thanked him and took a seat next to Taylor near the back. Everyone else was in their seats, munching on stuff from the small pantry, or sleeping. I reclined my seat as Taylor swung her legs into my lap and cuddled into me. I ran my hand gently through her brown locks, and drifted asleep to Ostin spouting off trivial facts about Hawaii.

 **-Line Break-**

I awoke to Taylor pressing her soft, pink lips to mine. I kissed her back, but she pulled away mischievously. I groaned.

"There'll be a lot of time for that later… once we get off the plane." I looked around and realized that everyone was up and stretching, getting ready to get off the plane. As we all got off, Scott handed me a bronze key. He then handed Jack a more modern key, emblazoned with a Mercedes Logo.

"I've inputted the direction to you cabin in the van's GPS. Do you guys need anything else?" He asked. I looked around. Everyone seemed pretty satisfied so I told him no and thanked him. He saluted me, and went back to the plane while the rest of us made our way to the van. Jack and Abigail climbed in front, while the rest of us took the back of the spacious van. As usual Ostin was amazed by it.

"You know they use this Mercedes to transport valuables in the Middle East and stuff? Over ten-thousand pounds of body armor, plus an automatic electric repulsin system" he glanced at me, "VEYETRIC's design of course." I grinned.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Cassy asked.

"Is that even a question? We have to hit the beach." Tessa replied in mock surprise. Everyone murmured their assent so I slid the glass panel down and stuck my head into the front cab.

"Hey Jack, is there a beach nearby? That's what everyone wants to do." I asked.

"Are you kidding? Our cabin is located on White Sand Beach." I thanked him and told everyone ese the news. We split up into small groups, talking softly, while Jack sped us to the Cabin.

I looked up at Taylor from her lap. She was looking down and stroking my hair. When her eyes met mine she grinned.

"Whatcha thinking bout?"

"I can't wait to see you in your bikini."I laughed. She frowned before pushing me off.

"Pervert" I could see in her eyes that she was laughing however. Ever since we had started living with each other three years ago, when we turned 20, we had got a lot less serious in our talks and lot more forward about… _everything._ I guess not being in danger all the dang time does that to you.

Before we knew it, Jack had stopped. We all got off and quickly hurried inside, trying to claim rooms with the best view. The rooms were so spacious that Taylor decided to share one with me. As everyone settled, I quickly pulled on my swimming shorts and went downstairs. Jack and Zeus were ready as well and we rushed to the beaching telling everyone to follow us later. We took turns shoving each other around and into the water. Soon the rest of the gang followed us out. Abigail and Tara began building a sandcastle. Ostin sat under an umbrella, trying to warn us about the dangers of UV rays. No one was listening and Mckenna soon shut him up with a kiss. I realized the only two missing were Taylor and Ian. I frowned slightly. But before I could move to go and get them, Taylor came out. My vision tunneled. Her skin glowed golden in the bright sunlight and her brown eyes lit up when he saw me. She smiled and my heart skipped a beat. Her bikini was a bit on the skimpy side, but she had thrown on a sheer white shirt to try and cover more skin.

 _As if that helped_ I thought.

I ran to her, the stupid grin stuck on my face. She pulled me in for a kiss.

"Do I look like how you fantasized?" She murmured against my lips. I shook my head.

"Much Better." I whispered back before brushing my lips to her again. Laughing, she took my hand and we began walking down to the beach. Before we reached the water's edge however. We heard a yell from behind us. All of the Electroclan hurried over to Ian who was looking into the distance.

"Ian! What is it?" McKenna slightly shook him. Ian pointed at the lifeguard tower. I turned to see what he was looking at. A man about out age sat there, with messy raven black hair swept a bit over his face. He had aviators on, and even from this distance I could make out his razor-sharp jawline. He was shirtless, showing off his slightly dark skin as well as his muscled body. I didn't understand why Ian had yelled.

"I don't understand… why did you yell?" Quentin asked.

"The lifeguard… he glows."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm ALIVE. Sorry, bout the wait, I kinda got caught up writing my other, real book (fingers crossed it gets published) and I wasn't sure if people actually liked it. But I got two reviews and thought "why not?". So here is another chapter... apologies for it's length. Pleas rate and review the story so I know whether or not I should continue. Without further ado...**

I rubbed my hands together in apprehension. Or maybe jealousy. Whatever it was, I had half a mind to slap Ostin on the upside of the head for suggesting that Taylor pretend to drown in order to read the lifeguard's mind when he comes to the rescue. Taylor walked over to me, seemingly noticing my anxiety.

"You know its a smart plan. Plus, I'm not going to be in danger. He can't get me anywhere fast enough without getting beat up by the Electroclan." She bumped her forehead against me.

"You in danger isn't the problem." I tightened my hold on her as I was once again plagued with jealous thoughts. She looked confused for a second, before she made sense of my thoughts. She let go of me as she began giggling uncontrollably before bursting out loud,

"YOU'RE JEALOUS!"

"Yell it a little bit louder, why don't you."I grumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. The rest of the Electroclan were pathetically struggling to hold in their own laughter. Eventually, Taylor stood back up, and wiped her eyes.

"Oh that's gold. I'm sorry Michael, but you realize you have nothing to worry about right?" She wrapped her hands around my neck and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. "I have my prince charming right here." I blushed sheepishly.

"Well, then let's go through with the plan?" She winked and took of running toward the water. The rest of the Electroclan sat around trying to look inconspicuous. Jack and Zeus were the only two missing: they were buried in the sand, ready to jump when the lifeguard got here. I could see the small, shifty glances that gave away the calm demeanor we were trying to put on. That's when Taylor, 300 yards out to sea, began yelling for help. Instantly we all jumped up. Most of the Electroclan ran towards the shore, while I ran for the lifeguard tower. Before I had gotten a fourth of the way there, the Lifeguard was out of his chair and halfway to Taylor.

 _Wait… did I blink for too long?_

He quickly grabbed Taylor and began powerfully pulling her back to shore. I glanced around the Electroclan and slightly nodded. Taking the cue they circled up at the point where the the lifeguard would end up on the beach. I anxiously waited, eyeing his hands, making sure they didn't stray.

"Well, at least we now he doesn't have Zeus's problem." Quentin muttered.

"He's glowing brighter than you right now Michael" Ian informed me.

"Let's find out what he has to say about that." As soon as he touched the shore, I grabbed Taylor and pulled her away from him. He raised his eyebrow at me but didn't question it. I raised my hand and quickly everyone cornered him, Jack and Zeus coming up from behind. He looked around, amused.

"This was a ploy to read my mind I assume?" He spoke in a deep, chocolatey tone. We were all taken aback.

 _He knows about Taylor's powers?_

"He kept repeating pink elephant over and over again." Taylor mumbled. He chuckled lightly.

"Electroclan huh? I've heard about you guys. Impressed, honestly." I scowled slightly.

"How do you know about us?" I stepped forward slightly. He looked down at his bare wrist.

"Looks like my shift is up. I'll keep in touch. Until then, stay out of trouble please?" He smiled a lopsided smile before pointing his palms up. Suddenly electricity from everyone but Nicole arced towards him. His smile was ghostly in the ethereal blue light. He waved at me one more time before he disappeared, all of us thrown back as sand flew around. When the dust settled, Ostin spoke the question on everyone's mind.

"Who the hell- and what the hell- was that?"

 **A/N: Also, PM me any idea you guys might have. I have like a rough sketch for this, but nothing too definite. THANKS FOR THE READS, Y'ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"WHOOO more Reviews! Thanks for all the positive feedback guys (or girls... one can never be too safe). Here is the next chapter. I know they are kind of short so I'll try and update more frequently? No promises though. Without Further Ado...**

A shower running upstairs was the only sound in the beach house. Everyone was scattered around the living room, trying to wrap their minds around the foiled reconnaissance plan-and the implications of it.

"I still don't get it. He just disappeared! It's impossible!" Ostin lashed for the fifth time. He began pacing.

"Uh… Don't we kind of define the impossible?" Quentin asked.

"I mean, yes, but that's not what I mean. All of our powers are reasonable-like they have a clear explanation to the electricity inside us. But I've ran through every possibility… one can't warp with electricity! The physics don't work out… electrons don't move in predictable patterns so even if one were to…"

"Thanks, I think we get it." Zeus cut him off.

"He said he would keep in touch. Maybe I'm too slow, but I didn't see him leave any cell phone, or anything?" Tessa remarked.

"Given that he knew we were the Electroclan, I think he will find a way." I turned in my spot on the couch to see Taylor walking down the steps, brushing through her hair with her hands. Plopping down beside me, she placed her head on my chest and cuddled into me. "Plus, we haven't used that name in like-"

"7 years" Jack cut in.

"7 years." Taylor nodded. "He's got to have been around when we were fighting Hatch."

"I don't remember seeing him with resistance." Tanner offered.

"Neither did I. I would have remembered a jaw like that." Grace blushed slightly. Torquin grinned mischievously while everyone tried to smother their laughter.

"Not even mine?" Torquin asked. Grace rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," I looked at Tara and Quentin. "Do you guys remember seeing him on your side?" They shook their head.

"No, I didn't see him at all."

"But then again, we didn't even know about Zara. Plus, he could be a rogue glow that was disguised as a guard." Quentin pointed out.

"Unlikely. Hatch did that whole R wave scanning or whatever with everyone, everyday remember? His electricity would have set the scanner off." Torquin said. Everyone looked at him. "What? I remember stuff."

"Where exactly?" Ostin scoffed quietly. Luckily Torquin hadn't heard.

"Guys. Come on. We are wasting our vacation. So what if there is another glow? He doesn't pose a threat, so let's not let him get us down." Mckenna stood up and stretched. "Anyone got any games to play?"

"We could do Truth or Dare…" Cassy suggested. Before she could continue, Taylor shut her down.

"How about no. Let's not have a repeat of last time." I shuddered at the image of Quentin and Torquin twerking along to Anaconda.

"Mafia? That's pretty fun." Abigail said. Everyone murmured assent. Before I could agree Taylor put her cheek to my cheek and kissed my earlobe. I shivered.

"Do you really feel like playing this… or are you down for something else?" She whispered. My Tourette's began acting up as I began blinking rapidly, trying to keep cool.

"What…" I gulped. Since when was my throat so dry? "What do you mean?" She pulled back and smiled at me mischievously.

"I think you know." She mouthed. I was stuck watching her pink lips moving.

"Hey, are you two playing?" I was shocked back to reality at Nichelle's voice. I realized everyone was staring at us, smiles ghosting their faces. Jack wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Actually I was asking if Michael would accompany me to the roof. I hear the night sky in Hawaii is amazing." Taylor said confidently. We stood and began walking toward the stairs.

"The sky isn't what Michael is going to be looking at." Jack coughed. Zeus and Tessa cracked up. I rolled my eyes and followed Taylor up the steps.

 **"Well... I think you guys know what's coming next. As usual, Read and Review! I'll post the next chapter at 8 reviews? That sounds fair. See you guys later!**

 **P.S. If anyone has a good idea for the plot, hmu... I have like a faint idea of where to go, but if y'all want anything specific I'll try and work it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry, it's been a while... college apps are killer. Well here is your first lemon (the story is rated M, so if you don't like, don't read.) If you don't want the erotic stuff, skip to the next bolded section. WIthout further ado, here it is:**

 **WARNING GRAPHIC SCENE AHEAD**

I locked the door behind us and turned to see Taylor leaning over the railing, sticking her ass out enticingly. I snuck up behind her, and hugged her, feeling her tight ass against me and she squirmed a bit which made me hard as she rubbed up against me. She turned around and grinned, "Do you have something in your pocket Micheal, or are you thinking of what happens when we are alone with each other?"

I gave her a sheepish smile, "I was actually thinking about what we were going to be doing now that we are alone together."

She smiled stepping back inside my personal space, "What are we going to do?"

I grinned snaking my arms around her body and down to where they were firmly on her ass, "Be creative!"

With that she crashed her lips onto mine and we kissed smoothly. I slid my tongue straight into her mouth, because I knew she liked it when I dominated the bedroom. She stepped back and flipped off her shirt revealing her purple bra. She had nice C-cup boobs that I always loved to play with. She then slide her pants straight off to see that she was only wearing a thong. She stepped back closer to me and my member stood at full attention now. Her skinny figure was great. Her hips were slender and her whole body was rocking. That ass was uncontrollable, and her legs were sexy to. Her long hair was still like it was when we were younger, and her princess curls were never tamed. I knew when we were younger she was going to be sexy when we got older, but damn, that girl has a rocking body.

She smiled, "Why don't you take off a few layers of clothes, before we continue."

I grinned, rapidly losing my shirt and boxers . She blushed as she eyed my fully seven inch erect dick. She smiled as she got on her knees and crawled over to me. She first grabbed it and then licked it from the bottom all the way to the head. I moaned lightly as I put my hand on the back of her head. Her hair was soft, but honestly that wasn't what I was really thinking or feeling. Her tongue swirled around my dick, never taking it in her mouth. She just stroked painfully slow causing me to moan and try to gently push her head towards my dick. This caused her to stroke a little faster, and continue licking around my head. One my hands began to fondle her breast which were nice and perky, but still in their prisons. I was about to snap off her bra, before I felt a warm feeling enter my dick. My eyes were on Taylor's brown ones as she expertly bobbed her head up and down my dick stroking it with her free hand. She went at a lightning speed, as if she was using my power. She took all the way into the back of her throat several times, hardly gagging. She did this so fast her whole body could barely keep up with her. I felt my balls tighten and I shot cum straight down her throat.

I grinned as we both stood up. She had to stand on her tip toes but she quickly shoved her tongue into my mouth this time. She moaned a bit, "I think it's time we get to the main event…" She rubbed her ass against me moaning quietly, "but maybe a different hole?"

My eyes lit up at her suggestion and I roughly grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her over. She yelped in surprise and I got on top of her and gave her us a good spanking. She yelped, looking at me wickedly. Annabeth and I had done anal before and she is one of the only girls I can go full speed into her. She has ass that ain't quitting that is for sure! I immediately pulled down her thong and gave her ass one slight slap. Then I entered her ass and started pumping at full speed. She started screaming with a bit of pain and mostly pleasure. She was on all fours now and the doggy style position was honestly my favorite anyways. Her breast were bobbing around in her bra and flopping against her skin. Her ass jiggled and clenched, which just turned me on a bit more. I pumped as fast as I could, trying not to cum.

Before I lost control, I pulled her back on top of me, where she flipped herself over so she could look into my eyes. She grinned, "Your the only guy that will do anal with me. It hurt the first few times, but now it just feels amazing."

I grinned at her, "Are you ready for the real fun?"

She nodded her head vigorously and I smiled, "Lets try some new positions, they old ones get well, old."

She nodded again and waited for me to take the lead. I laid her down on the bar counter, and placed her legs over my shoulders. Taylor got the idea, and propped herself up into a v-sit. I kissed her briefly, then slowly tease her with my dick. I rubbed it around the edges, eve just inserting the tip, but nothing more. Taylor moaned, trying to force herself onto my dick, but I didn't allow her to move.

"Michael, please… no teasing…"

"Tell me what you want…" I leaned forward to kiss her neck. Usually she would beg for it at this point but wasn't in a mood to wait.

"Weren't you going to fuck me, Michael?" I'm confused, but still lunge forward, burying myself inside her.

"YES PENETRATE ME WITH YOUR LIGHTNING ROD!" She screamed, enthusiastically bouncing with my thrusts. Then it dawns on me.

"You rebooted me, didn't you?" I ask.

"Yes" She replies between gasps.

"That wasn't very nice." I grin mischievously. Taking my right hand, I start rubbing her clit maddingly as I plow into her faster. She drops her legs from my shoulders and wraps them around my waist. I kiss her, and knead her ass, helping her bounce on my dick. As she bounced her boobs flopped and her ass made flopping noises and it hit my legs. Suddenly I couldn't hold it anymore and I came for the second time, emptying into her. At the rush of warmth, she came all over me, and the cum slid down her body and mine. I collapsed onto the ground, with Taylor on top of me. She pecked me on the lips.

"That was pretty amazing."

"Probably one of our best ones." She replied. I held her tightly as we lay there in our post-sex haze.

 **GRAPHIC SCENE OVER**

I was beginning to drift off when suddenly someone began banging on the door to the roof. Startled, Taylor and I jumped up, rushing to put our clothes back on. Once we are presentable, I open the door to find a breathless Tara. She blushed slightly upon seeing her sister so flustered.

"The lifeguard is here." She doesn't say anything else as I rush past her, Taylor following close behind. When I reach the floor, I see the lifeguard lounging on the armchair as the rest of the Electroclan stand close by.

"Hey Michael, Taylor. How was your little session?" He asked us nonchalantly. Taylor blushed. Before I could say anything, Zeus and fired a bolt of lightning at the lifeguard. Unfazed, he absorbed the blast into the palm of his hand.

"Great, you're a glow. Do you have the same powers as Michael?" Ian asked.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all that in due time." He replied. "I just came here to talk. You see I didn't want to talk to you again so soon after our little run in at the beach, but there were… complications. We kinda have to get out of here, so if you will follow me, I'll explain everything in due time."

"Do you really think we are stupid enough to believe you?" Torstyn asked. The lifeguard just looked at him and blinked a couple of times.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you my name."

"Tell us your name, and we will decide if we feel better."

"My name is Clover."

"Isn't that a female name?" Jack asked. Clover looked at him. Suddenly his eyes narrowed, changing from deep green to a brilliant gold, speckled with blue.

"Problem?" Jack looked away. I didn't blame him. Clover seemed much more intimidating all of a sudden and he wasn't even looking at me.

"Guys we have a problem. EVERYONE DOWN NOW." Ian yelled. Most of us just looked at him, surprised, not following his instructions at all.

I heard the sound of guns before I heard windows breaking. I prepared myself to pulse and deflect, but all of sudden the shooting stopped. Clover was walking back through the door, his eyes still glowing gold. Grabbing the car keys off the counter, he threw them to Jack.

"Everyone in now. Jack follow the trail."

"Wait what? Where are we going? What trail?" Jack asked, confused.

"Please no questions. Just do it. You will know what to follow-you can't miss it. The Electroclan looked at me. I was still holding Taylor's hand so I asked her mentally.

 _What do you think?_

 _I say we listen. What other choice do we have?_ She replied.

"Ok guys, lets move." Instantly everyone jumped up, filing outside. I turned to Clover. "We're trusting you. Any one of us gets hurt and I'm holding you accountable." His serious expression disappeared, replaced with a goofy grin

"Don't worry about it, chief. I do need one thing though. Can everyone please wait?" Everyone paused and turned toward Clover. He closed his eyes, and just like at the beach, electricity began arcing from each of us. A minute later his eyes were open, still the brilliant gold.

"Go, now. I'll throw them off." Suddenly, an invisible force threw us all back. Clover disappeared from where he had been. Everyone stood, staring incomprehensibly at the now vacant spot. Another round of bullets, this time uninterrupted, burst through the walls of the beach house. I pulsed, deflecting most of the bullets. Quentin however, standing right by one of the windows, had been hit. Tara and Kylee ran to scoop him up, inspecting his shoulder wound.

"I'm fine, let's move out of here." He grimaced. The Electroclan threw open the side door, only to be faced with 4 sets of machine guns being reloaded. Zeus quickly struck the two he could see before Ostin shut the door again.

"Well we aren't going that way."

"I bet the back door is blocked off as well." Mckenna added.

"Jack where is the car parked?" I asked.

"It's in side driveway." He replied.

"So outside the garage?"

"Uh.. yes."

"We can't open the garage, that makes too much noise." Ostin pointed out.

"We don't need too." I looked at Bryan. "He can cut through the garage." Another round of bullets burst through, but like the first time they stopped quickly.

"When I cut through stuff they glow bright. That'll attract their attention as well." Bryan said.

"Ok everyone follow Bryan and Jack. Get through the garage door and into the car. I'll make sure they aren't looking at the garage door when Bryan makes the cuts." Everyone nodded at me and started toward the garage. I quickly kissed Taylor, running out the front door before she could say anything that might make me stay.

 **And that's a wrap! Till next time!**


End file.
